


It was destiny for her to be mine

by HRH_CHY



Series: Birthday One-shot request series [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Awkward Flirting, Dynamite M/V, Fluff, Friendship, Magic, Secret Identity, bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRH_CHY/pseuds/HRH_CHY
Summary: In a little bookstore cafe, something magical happens, and it's not the literal magic occurring behind the curtain.





	It was destiny for her to be mine

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 in the birthday requests.. Enjoy!!!

Entering the small bookshop on the corner of nowhere, no one would expect it held secrets unimaginable to anyone but the gods. It was quiet, bookshelves lining the walls with tables and mismatched furniture strewn about in a colorful disarray that left a strange impression. Almost as if six colors had a war in the store and no one had won. But maybe that’s what made it the most appealing to her.

It was chaotic in a good way, normal in an abnormal way. It also helped that it had a small café in the corner where she could buy a cup of fresh-brewed coffee from hand-ground beans before she nestled away in a corner to fall away into a different world. Todays book was about six gods, vying for the attention of a human, crossing the lines of jealousy, time and obsession. 

She became so invested she didn’t see the black-haired man come out from behind the counter and sit in front of her, crossing his arms and hiding his chin in the yellow turtleneck he wore under the black jacket covered in silver embellishments. He quirked a brow as she simply continued reading, lost in the story, coughing sharply to try and gain her attention. And still, his attempt fell upon deaf ears, the book far too entertaining.

He gave her a deadpan look and turned back to the two brunette heads sticking out of the doorway behind the counter, sniggering at his failed attempts, and glared at them to get them to go away. Giggling, they ducked behind the door frame, still audible but out of sight.

The growl the man released in return caused the girl to give a start and look up at him wide eyed. ‘When the heck did he get here?’

When the man looked back at her, their eyes met, and he looked shocked for a second, embarrassed as his cheeks tinted red and he gave a short cough to clear his throat. “Ehem, hello. My name is Ravi, I’m one of the owners. How do you do?” Internally he grimaced, who the hell talks like that now a days.

“Um, fine thank you? D-did you need something from me, um, Ravi?” Why was this overbearingly attractive man speaking to her? She wasn’t ready for this kind of interaction. Couldn’t she just disappear into a book in peace?

“What? Ah, no! I just, um wanted to talk to you… I see you here often, and you’re gorgeous, and, um, what?” His rushed words and flustered state made her feel a spark of empathetic pity, before his words clicked of course, then she was a blushing ball of distressed nerves.

Seeing her clam up, he put his hand in front of him in a placating way, even more panicked. “No! wait that didn’t, um what I mean is I would really like to get to know you and be friends! Um, please?”

She stared at him as he looked away, scratching at the back of his head and smiled bashfully, beginning to laugh. “Sure, lets be friends.” There was loud wolf whistling and cheering from the back, five voices celebrating their friend’s new friendship before he could in the empty store. Ravi groaned, dropping his head into his hands as she laughed happily, both of them blushing.

 

Omake  
After he sent her home safely, Ravi thundered into the back room and ripped open a door that said employees only. Stepping through the threshold, it was as though he’d entered a different reality all together. A ginormous living room, decorated similarly to the bookstore, held five men who all looked up from the board game they were playing as he walked in looking angry.

“You guys suck. How could you embarrass me like that! Eavesdropping! What if she thought I was a complete dork and didn’t want to become my friend? N hyung! How could you even join in too!” He huffed, sitting on a plush purple couch next to a purple haired man whom Ravi had just addressed.

N smiled and ruffled the man’s hair, chuckling. “because you didn’t need any real help looking like a dork all by yourself mister, ‘you’re gorgeous’.” And that set the rest into giggling fits as Ravi blushed red and pouted.

“Aww don’t pout, come on, we got you all your favorites to celebrate. It’s not every day one of us immortals get to meet good humans and befriend them. You’ve got a lot of courage Ravi, we’re proud of you.” N hugs Ravi briefly before standing and ushering everyone into the kitchen, leaving Ravi on the couch, blushing before shaking his head with a smile and rushing after them, screaming that they better not start eating anything without him.


End file.
